The present invention relates to a coupling for pipes, tubes or hoses.
In a coupling known from German Auslegeschrift No. 25 23 338 the web of a guide flange provided as guide means for the extension joint bolt of shell portions is designed as a radially extending fishplate comprising a radially outward opening slot. The joint bolt lever is guided within a second slot provided in a second guide flange web, said second slot comprising a radial section as well as a circumferential section. When the coupling is to be closed, the extension end of the shell portions joint bolt must be inserted into the radial slot. Simultaneously, the joint bolt lever has to be displaced within the second slot. This necessitates complicated handling.
In another hose coupling disclosed by German utility model No. 83 30 160 having the same generic features, the shell portion joint bolt extension is guided through an aperture provided in a web supported at the connecting flange. The assembly comprises neither radial nor circumferential clearance. In the closing position, the joint bolt lever engages a circumferentially open slot provided in a second web supported at said connecting flange. In said prior hose coupling the joint bolt lever is insufficiently guided over a substantial portion of the motion range between the opening and closing position. Before engaging the open slot there may occur axial displacement complicating the closing operation since it is necessary to manually adjust those parts which have to be brought into engagement.
On the basis of this prior problem it is an object of the present invention to improve a coupling of the described specific type in such a way that the structural parts ensuring axial adjustment are guided over a sufficient distance between opening and closing position in order to permit reliable and uncomplicated closing of the coupling device.